The True Lord of all Lords
by shylay
Summary: [AU][Yaoi] Raenef is in high school and is slowly being pushed over the edge. But when he falls, just who will be there help him when he needs them most?


****

Disclaimer: I do not own Demon Diary (although I may wish to, but I don't). However, I do own this fic, so please don't rip it off. 

****

WARNING: Yaoi content, avoid it if you don't like it. Do no flame me about this being yaoi; no one forced you to read this.
    
    I hope you like it and please R&R (read and review). ^^ 

--A word from the beta: Introducing the beta-reader, Yami Krissy (shameless plug). Heh, well I'm sorry this was not beta read BEFORE it was posted. A certain over-eager author chose to upload this before even showing me the fic. Hopefully it's a lot better now; I tried my best to keep it in Shylay's style, yet make it easier to read. *coughs* Anyways, I can't say this is my best job ever, but I find it harder when it isn't my own writing. ^^--

****

The True Lord of All Lords

Chapter One – Lord of Lords

By: Shylay

Raenef, a short, blond sophomore in high school, was walking to the all-feared lunch line. He readied himself to be confronted, just like he had been since his starting freshman year. The bully's real name was Aureleid, or some thing to that effect, but everyone called him Lord Allien as a short and slightly dignified title (that was easier to say); his gang, The Lords, was feared throughout the school's student body and the staff alike. 

Raenef hadn't slept well for a long time. Life had always been one bad dream to the next. They started with every thing that he remembered from his early childhood - his parents dying, his life on the streets, and the thieves' guild that kept him alive. But recently he had been seeing a strange face, someone he'd never seen before and someone who most certainly didn't know him. Although, he was now in a school- one that he saved up tuition for- he was in a waking nightmare. However, even in the hellhole he had managed to make friends, Chris a son of a priest and Erutis daughter of a well-known seamstress. Both had tried to comfort Raenef, as any good friend would, but soon found they could do nothing for his personal problems.

As the lords came up into the usual blocking position to bar Raenef's way, he stopped abruptly and handed them his lunch. However, they didn't take it as usual, instead Lord Allien took a few steps toward Raenef, making them a little too close for comfort, and swept his hand simply through the boy's flaxen strands that dangled from the high-held ponytail

"You look more like a girl every day Rae. Don't want anything bad to happen, now do you? So, give up and pay all the cash in your possession. If it's not enough, you'll just have to pay us some other way."

With the last few words, Lord Allien reached his unoccupied hand down Raenef's stomach to cup the young boy's member in his hand and squeezed slightly. Raenef not wanting to fight, did nothing about the miscreant's wandering hand. He dug his hand deep into his pocket and brought out its only content, a ten dollar bill that Erutis had given him just in case. 

He shoved the money into The Lord's hands and the gang parted to let him pass. Raenef realized that they had taken all his lunch money, and saw no reason to get into the lunch line. Instead he turned and headed back to a table where his friends had been observing the entire incident. 

Chris was the first to speak with his return, "Hey Rae, don't let them push you around like that. All they just want the control... you know that, don't you?"

"I don't care anymore... I really don't" 

Recognizing the look Raenef was giving, Erutis calmly asked a question, "One of those dreams again? You should probably take something to help you sleep."

"These dreams are different... it was _him_ again"

"Who? Was it that tall guy with the really pale skin and long, dark hair?

"Hey, who's that?" asked Chris, when he saw a strange boy walk into the room. He looked to be senior and could be described exactly like the person Raenef had seen in his dreams. 

"Hm, he must not be from around here..." said Erutis, who obviously had never seen a person quite like him before.

Raenef however, was a different story, "Wow! He looks like that guy in my dreams" 

"He looks evil." Chris stated bluntly at first glance, without giving a chance for thought. 

The newcomer noticed the entire cafeteria staring at his arrival. But, the blonde boy in the table nearest him, especially caught his eye. He made a note to sit there; he had to meet this intriguing young boy with flaxen hair. 

But before he could reach the table, The Lords cut off his path. "Hey, where are you going in such a hurry?" asked a guy with dark, not-quite-black hair, which shined a bloody red in the light. 

"I do not believe that to be any of your business." the boy coldly said. Lord Allien narrowed his eyes as chills shot down his back from the emotionless words.

"Do not assume yourself better than us, boy. All proud, strong, intelligent, and beautiful... you would do well to join us." 

"Heh." the newcomer couldn't help but laugh lightly, angering Lord Allien.

"Do not laugh, insolent boy!" Lord Allien snapped. Raenef shivered at the rising tension, and stood with the intention of helping the stranger. He walked forward and slipped through a gap, standing between Lord Allien and the newcomer. The person was surprised enough to stop laughing when Raenef presented himself between him and the gang.

"If he doesn't want to join your gang, he doesn't have to! You may think you have control over the entire school, but I think it time you woke up from your delusion of grandeur. You don't have control of our lives and you cannot make our choices for us, so back off!" 

Raenef gasped and covered his mouth in realization of what he had just screamed. Lord Allien snarled and struck him hard enough to make him stumble backward, only his years on the street allowing him to remain standing. Surprisingly, the stranger stepped forward, "Well, I guess I don't need to see any more. I'll join you." 

Raenef stunned by the stranger's words, shuffled backward toward the wall of bodies. Lord Allien smugly smiled and shook the newcomer's hand in welcome, asking his name. "It is Eclipse, my Lord." The name, said loud enough to be heard by Raenef, rang throughout his ears and mind. 

Eclipse moved toward Lord Allien, roughly shoving past Raenef in a way that would seem overpowering, but its intent was reached as he swiftly maneuvered the young boy out of the crowd. He leaned by as quietly whispered into Raenef's ear, "Meet me after school in the alley behind the general store." and walked away. 

After the crowd had moved off, Raenef stood in place, unmoving. 'Eclipse' still rang through his head and questions formed. 

'_Who was that boy?_

Where did he come from? 

Why here? 

Why me? 

Why now? 

Why did he help me?'


End file.
